


Not My Husband

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n misses his husband. When he makes a discovery due to two strangers, he needs to make a decision. Stay or go.





	Not My Husband

“Richard. You wanna eat something?”

The man didn’t reply to y/n, just carrying on with his work, sat at his desk, like he always was when he wasn’t at the office.

“Ok. Well if you do get hungry, there’s some of your favourite casserole”.

Y/n sighed, walking back to the dining room, eating alone, as he had done for the past few months.

He wasn’t sure what happened. 

One day, his husband had been the cheery, loving man he always was. 

The next thing he knew, the man who came home from work was different.

He was a lot more confident and cocky at work. 

On TV too. 

But at home, he was distant.

He barely spoke to y/n, not even acknowledging him.

Richard took to sleeping on the couch in his office most of the time. 

Y/n felt as though his marriage was over. 

He hated that thought. 

He’d been with Richard through everything. 

All the failures in starting the company, the sleepless nights as he’d try to make it work.

He was there when Richard finally made it, becoming one of the richest men.

But now, maybe Richard had enough. 

He’d heard of these rich billionaires, with their mistresses and hookers. 

Y/n never thought Richard would ever be like that, but it made a lot of sense. 

They hadn’t even had sex since he changed.

Y/n was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a shadow run past the window, towards the back door.

He sat, frozen in his chair for a few seconds, expecting someone to burst in. 

Nothing.

He shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was the fact that he barely slept without Richard in the bed, or the fact that he was tired all day, waiting up for his husband to come home, hoping maybe he’d want to do something together for once.

Washing his plate, he missed the man sneaking into the house, walking past him and up the stairs, going to Richards’s office.

Y/n heard the crashing coming from the office, getting scared. 

“Richard? You ok?” he shouted from the bottom of the staircase. But he got no response.

As he was about to go back to cleaning up the dishes, the shouting of a strange voice filled his ear.

He ran to the little cabinet, unlocking it and grabbing the shotgun.

He hated guns being in the house, but in that moment, he was glad his husband had refused to back down.

He filled the gun with bullets, making his way to the office as he pushed the door open slowly.

“Who the fuck are you!?”

The two strangers turned their heads, not expecting to see anyone else.

“You need to leave. Right now”, the taller one answered.

“You need to fucking leave. This is my house”, he yelled back.

“You don’t understand. It’s not safe with him”.

Y/n scoffed, using the gun to point at the two men, both of them shifting uncomfortably.

“You’ve broken into my house, and you’re telling me my husband isn’t safe to be with?”

The shorter, hotter one, sighed.

“Just look”.

He unscrewed the spray bottle he had, throwing the contents all over Richard’s face.

The sight was sickening. 

Richard’s face began melting weirdly, bubbling and smoking.

Y/n just stared, completely freaked out.

The men watched, seeing his face heal and began running out, the taller one grabbing onto y/n’s hand and dragging him with them.

Eventually, y/n realized he was being taken by these strangers and pulled his arm back.

“What the hell are you doing? We need to go!”

Y/n raised the gun, pointing it at both men, telling them to leave.

He stood his ground, the brothers realizing he wouldn’t follow them and left, praying the man would be ok with the monster.

Y/n watched as the men left his home, turning around and walking carefully back to the office.

“R-Richard?” he asked tentatively.

“Don’t come in”.

Y/n stopped outside the door, shaking with fear, but also completely curious and itching to know what was going on.

He walked in anyway, seeing Richard with his back turned.

“Wh-who are you? Where’s Richard?”

The man turned around, his face completely restored.

“Richard is dead. I’m Dick. Dick Roman”, he stated.

They discussed for a while, y/n standing at the other end of the room, the man explaining that he was released after being trapped, that he killed y/n’s husband and took his form, all in an attempt to take over the world.

Y/n was crying by the end of it, knowing the man he married, the one he had shared over half his life with, was dead.

“Are you-are you gonna eat me?”

Dick chuckled, shaking his head as he walked around the desk, leaning against the front.

“Of course not. If I wanted to, I would’ve already. I think Richard’s love for you might have been passed on to me. I have never felt an emotion like this. Not until you. It makes me weak. It would be better for me to get rid of you. But I can’t”.

Y/n simply nodded, trying to take everything in. 

His husband was dead. 

Angels, demons and all that shit apparently existed. And the man he was living with for the past few months was a monster that came before them all, who fed on humans.

“Ok”.

“Are you going to leave?”

Y/n looked up at the monster who took his husband’s form.

He should leave. He knew that. 

This man was a murderer, hell-bent on taking over, making humans bow down, so to speak.

But he lost Richard. 

Could he give up the one thing that could give him what Richard gave him? 

Even if this wasn’t the human he married, he still looked like him.

“Do you-do you have Richard’s memories?”

Dick nodded.

“Do you-do you think we can make this work? I can’t lose you. My husband’s dead. But maybe-maybe you can give him back to me”.

Y/n felt sick. 

He felt as though he was betraying Richard, asking the man who killed him to replace him.

But y/n couldn’t live without Richard. 

He was sure he could come to love the man who looked like him, the man who had his memories. 

The man who could hopefully be him again.

“I can. I know I have been distant. I know this wasn’t the way Richard treated you. But I just couldn’t risk you finding out and leaving me. Or losing control around you”.

Y/n felt a strange peace around the man. 

He was afraid, but now, he just felt the need to take care of him.

He put the gun down, walking towards Dick and stopped right in front of him.

“You won’t hurt me, Dick. I promise”.

He leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Dick’s lips, waiting to see how he’d react.

Dick immediately kissed back, his arms holding onto y/n’s waist, pulling him as close as possible.

Dick’s kiss was different to Richard’s. 

It was more possessive, stronger, like he was telling y/n who was in charge.

In only a few seconds, y/n was lying on the now cleared desk, his body on show for the monster, whose own clothes were strewn all over the office.

Y/n stared at the body, seeing all the exact same scars and marks, the ones he had come to know over the past years.

Dick pulled y/n’s body down, his ass on the edge as he leaned over, kissing and caressing, finally able to do what he had been suppressing for months.

Dick didn’t wait, lining himself up with y/n’s ass and pressing in.

Y/n cried out in pain. 

Richards’s dick was always big. Really big. 

So it took a lot of preparation to get his asshole loose enough, but Dick was just going straight in.

Dick thrust a few times, y/n hissing as the pain reduced, the burning from the stretch now ebbing away as pleasure took over.

“Fuck, Dick. Fuck me hard. I need it”, he whined, desperate to be filled, going months without it.

The man above him smiled, biting his bottom lip as he placed his hands on either side of y/n’s head, balancing himself and pounding in.

Y/n gripped onto the man, digging his nails into his fleshy back. 

He felt the sweat dripping, Dick sucking onto his neck, leaving the marks he had wanted to lay since he met y/n.

“Fuck, Richard. I’ve missed you so much”, he moaned.

Dick felt a small pain, knowing he wasn’t the man y/n wanted. 

Not really. 

But this would have to do.

He kept pounding into y/n, kissing all over his chest, face, neck, wanting y/n to feel the love he had.

Y/n’s eyes rolled back, feeling the tension building, his ass getting tighter and tighter, his cock aching, needing to finally blow, having not even touched himself for the months that Dick had been avoiding him.

“I can feel that. Gonna cum, huh? Cum. Cum all over yourself”.

Y/n heard the grunted commands coming from the man. That was all it took, his back arching up as he held clutched onto Dick’s head, holding him close as he came.

It took a while for him to empty out, having not released a single drop in ages.

During his orgasm, the tightening of his hole triggered Dick’s release.

This was the first time the Leviathan had ever cum, or even had sex. 

The tightening of y/n’s hole, pulling his cock even further in, was indescribable. Dick had never felt anything better.

The pleasure was too much, Dick cumming as he pulled back, his head in the air as he snarled, his face breaking apart and the teeth emerging.

Y/n looked at Dick’s real face, the teeth, the disappearance of his features, the weird forked tongue. But there was something strangely beautiful about it.

He reached up, gripping the back of Dick’s neck and pulling him down, kissing his entire mou-no- face?

It was strange, his nose, his chin and part of his eyes were in the mouth thing. But y/n didn’t care.

The forked tongue danced along with his own, getting trapped as the ends of Dick’s tongue explored y/n’s mouth.

Dick eventually pulled his head back, his face reappearing, y/n still gripping onto his neck, playing with the hairs at the base of his neck.

“I love you, Richard”.

Dick swallowed, still feeling hurt that it wasn’t him who y/n truly wanted.

He kept his smile up, pulling his cock out as y/n looked down, seeing the weird black goo oozing out of his ass.

“Wh-what the hell is that?”

“That is-umm-I’m not human. So, I don’t release the same fluids as you. But it won’t harm you. I promise”, he explained.

Y/n nodded, scooping some up onto his finger and looking at it. He braced himself for the most vile taste, putting his finger into his mouth. 

Surprisingly, it tasted really sweet. Very sweet. It tasted a whole lot better than human cum.

Y/n decided he’d stick with Dick. He’d lost Richard. There was no way he’d let go of the only other man who could come close.

He stuck by when Dick tried to take over everything, when he watched Dick eat people. 

It was disgusting. He felt as though he was betraying humanity. But his affection for Dick arrived fast, feeling the same amount of love for the Leviathan, as he did for the human that he was married to.

So he stayed by Dick’s side. 

Even when Dick died, y/n jumped to the man, getting pulled into Purgatory with him.

He hated it there. 

It was strange. 

No life. 

Just trees. 

Y/n usually loved trees and the woods, but these ones seemed dead. 

The entire place seemed dead. 

But he had Dick with him.

He knew, with the Leviathan that he loved by his side, he’d be fine. 

So they spent the rest of eternity in Purgatory with each other.

Dick and y/n, the rulers of Purgatory. 


End file.
